A pirate's diary
by NIGHT JOE
Summary: a ghost and his encounter with the Dark Templar. One-shot


Pirates Diary

A Tribute to Star Craft Brood War

Dunes of Shakurez

It is November 21, or at least I think it is. Ghost Reporting. It's getting harder to survive on Shakurez. The air here is very thick, it is almost like fog. We have been chosen to smuggle minerals, out of this crummy place. Our base camp is where most of the marines hang out. I think it is the safest place, but I really don't know. This place can drive people insane, you can't sleep, you can't eat, it's, it's, like a bad dream. I didn't get any sleep last night because there is this constant thought in your head, like some one is watching you, or some thing is. A couple of days ago, we started to hear noises in the sky, like some sort of ships, but not ours. It's been keeping our entire squadron awake at night. It sounds like something massive that covers the whole sky itself. When we look up, there is nothing there, but we all know there is.

November 31, it has been a month now since I agreed to do this god damn job, and I'm beginning to think this was terrible idea to make money. The SCV's are acting up, I guess it's just the atmospheric interference. The men are all like zombies, my best friend Josh is looking really pale. Well, I guess I would too if I had stayed on lookout for 8 days strait. I should of known Josh would stay pretty bad-ass, under any situation.

December 23, The SCV's are almost done gathering the last of the minerals. The troops have been the same this last month, but nothing unusual. O yeah, some of the guys on patrol, found this ancient statue of some kind of creature, almost like a human. The was word that there used to be a species living here called the protoss, but the General told us that we are not going to see any of them around anymore. He spoke of how some terran killed them off a long time ago.

December 30, it is getting harder and harder to live here, the noise from the sky is getting louder, and some thing keeps watching me, but I can't see it. We sent a few wraiths up to look for anything that could be making the noise, they came back with nothing. I inspected the wings of the ship because the General ordered me to go on repair duty. Well nothing much was damaged on the ship accept for some small circular burn marks on the wings of the wraith, but I ignored it and called it atmospheric damage.

March 2, the feeling of death is hovering over us, even though the General just said it was the atmosphere getting to our heads. Today, the second patrol party did not return, and I overheard the General talking it over with another squadron that made a base camp not to far from here. I was selected with 12 other troops to go search for the missing patrol.

March 3, we have been searching the perimeter for the missing troops but no luck. In case you didn't know, I am now a ghost because of my actions 12 years ago. I was still a marine back then, and I was the best sniper, and stealth unit that the troop had ever seen, now I regret it. My skill also caused me to loose my whole right arm, leg, and left shoulder. Of course the medics replaced what I had lost with a state of the art, and highly durable replacement limbs. I was very grateful for that.

March 4, I have been cloaked for about 47 hours now, hoping that whatever was watching me, is now unable to see me, but it is not working. Luckily, my friend Josh is with me and we are camped out under some sort of giant plant. I noticed that there are many blue, glowing lights all around. I guess I never really noticed how nice they were. I can't wait to go back to earth. There is no sign of the lost troops, but I intend to find them.

March 5, we have found the troops, but there are no signs of life. One of them is bent over a tree, with a broken spine and strange cuts all over his flesh and armor. The other is stuck on a stone wall, hanging there by a mysterious looking blade that is lodged in his gut. We inspected the blade, it had a very strange curved angle to it, with some kind of writing on it. I couldn't read it but Hix could, he had a translator built into his helmet, he was reading it through his visor. He said it was a dark templar blade. I had no idea what that was, but I didn't want to ask. He quickly dropped to blade and yelled out for everyone to put their cloaking on. (These marines had special armor that allowed them to cloak). There was a long moment of silence, and then, we moved on. I picked up the blade from the ground, it looked like a handy weapon incase of a Zergling ambush or some thing.

March 6, it has been a day since we found the lost scout party, but it seems like forever. I have been cloaked for almost 32 hours now, but the feeling of death is still among us. The last time I saw Josh, was when we cloaked. I can't see him, but my radar reads that he is about 9 or 10 feet in front of me. It's strange when you are cloaked, there is usually the feeling of awareness, but ever since we landed on this fucking planet, I have found fear to be my only feeling.

March 8, I am beginning to mistrust and hate my radar. It reads that there is someone in front of me but I can't see a shadow. The marine battle armor is built without a shadow cloaking device. I am going to put my instincts aside and go with my radar, perhaps it is the only thing I can trust right now.

March 14 (1:00), we see our camp over the horizon, the air seems to be even thicker and harder to move through. I hear a voice,'' OK, time to come back into life boys''. Wee switched our cloaking off and decided to walk without it for a while. Hix was cursing at some thing at the moment about his armor being rusty. O, god! We are almost there!

March 14 (4:00), we have reached base camp, the place is a wreck, I have no idea what happened. Josh ran to a marine, barely alive he said ''they were every were, we fired into the night, just to hit nothing!(cough, cough, cough). Medic, get the damn medic! Hix said, with blood on his hands. I tried to talk to him, I said ''who, fired at who?'', he replied ''I don't know, I couldn't see them...please, I don't want to live after this...will you do this please...'' Hix reached over and took a pistol from the dieing soldiers shaking hand. Hix stood up and fired...There was no silence, only the sound of the gun. Hix looked down at what he had done and walked away without any expression. I now thought of him as what a marine should be like.

March 15 (10:00), I woke up in the morning with Hix yelling into a microphone, and trying to contact the other squads that landed on the planet. There was no answer at any of them. I felt like crap this morning, I had this hangover thing, but I ignored it. The other soldiers were outside and talking over a fire at the bottom of a giant mass of twisted metal that was once our command center. I looked around for others that may have life in them, but found nothing. Maybe it is just my sick mind, but among the dead, I felt truly relaxed, and accepted.

March 15 (4:00), I was fixing up my armor, and cleaning off the skulls that were painted into my Goth black armor. They reminded me of home, on earth. Don't ask why because I don't know myself. O yeah, and there was this thing that Jose had found. It was this big machine-like thing, it was bleeding, and had strange marks on its four segmented legs. I pulled out the blade, they were similar but not the same. Hix identified it as a dragoon, but we had no idea what that was.

March 16 (2:34), I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about waking up with one of those blades, jammed in my gut...I don't understand why this is all happening.

March 16 (3:02), I heard something out side the barracks. I went outside with my thermal goggles on, I didn't see anything at first. Suddenly I heard a yell over the wind. I dashed with my cloaking on, over to the armory. And then I saw it. It was like a bad dream, but I saw it, and at the end of its blade was Josh. I fired into the dark. The sound of bullets from my automatic shotgun roared as the bullets tore through the creature's armor. A bluish colored blood, ran down its bullet wounds. It looked at me and dropped Josh on the ground very rapidly. All I could see was the bullets and the creature jet around the floor. It looked at me and cloaked, and it quickly ran outside. I grabbed josh's arm, no pulse, he was dead. My friend was dead, I couldn't believe that Josh could die at all. I ran after the creature as fast as I could. I saw it again. Only its breath shown in the moonlight as it breathed heavily. In its hand was the very same type of blade that I found with the dead scouts. I remembered Hix telling me about these things, they were Dark Tempers. I had never thought that I would come face to face with one. I was so angry. I fired my gun, it swerved and dodged every bullet, and it circled me, very fast. It ran with amazing speed. Over the darkness, the burning missile silo was all I could see. The shells of my gun fell to the ground and were piling over my feet. I was death at that very moment, ending the life of some creature that I had never seen before, I could see why he likes his job. The dark Templar waited until all my ammo was up. And then, in a second, five more of them were visible around me, then ten, then 30! I realized that there was no chance of survival, but I wouldn't die without bringing hell to these fucker first. It ducked down to the ground as my last shell fell to the ground. Time stopped for a moment, and I saw this black blade held by the creature .I saw it with my eyes wide open. I pulled out the blade and lunged, it dodged it as the tip of its blade was visible. I saw the blade in my shoulder, and I was bent over as the Dark Templar stood over me. I reached over to my wrist and typed in a 3 digit code, the digits showed up on the small screen near the middle of my arm. Then the became words. A voice rang in my suit, ''Nuclear Launch Detected''. The nuke busted its way out of the silo and shot into the red sky. Everything burned with red and blue flames, it was beautiful only now, before I die, it was beautiful. It was coming down, the thing that would end the live of this thing, and my own, and my friends. The last word I ever will hear are the Dark Templar's. He looked up, and then at me, and said ''For Aiur!''. He grabbed me by my chest armor and held be up into the air. He then said "For it is you who shall go to Hell before I do..''...I smiled, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Smiling...I closed my Eyes and laughed.

Transmission lost...The station that Special Ops unit was in, has been lost...Ghost out


End file.
